The present invention relates to traffic barricades generally. It finds particular application in conjunction with molded plastic barricades and will be described with particular reference thereto.
A traffic barricade is typically a portable or fixed device having from one to three rails with appropriate markings. It is used to control traffic by closing, restricting, or delineating all or a portion of the right-of-way.
The Manual on Uniform Traffic Control Devices (MUTCD) classifies barricades as belonging to one of three types: Type I, Type II, or Type III.
Type I or Type II barricades are intended for use in situations where traffic is maintained through the temporary traffic control zone. They may be used singly or in groups to mark a specific condition, or they may be used in a series for channelizing traffic. Type I barricades normally would be used on conventional roads or urban streets and arterials. Type II barricades have more retroreflective area and are intended for use on expressways and freeways or other high-speed roadways.
Type III barricades are used at a road closure. They may extend completely across a roadway or from curb to curb. Where provision is made for access of authorized equipment, vehicles, and/or local traffic, it is often necessary to move the barricade between a position blocking traffic and a position permitting traffic.
Barricades are often heavy and cumbersome to erect and move. Moreover, once erected, barricades manufactured from wood and metal are often completely destroyed when impacted by a vehicle. They can also heavily damage the vehicle striking them. More importantly, they can injure the vehicle""s occupants or a road worker in the vicinity. On the other hand, the known lightweight plastic barricades, which would cause less damage to a vehicle or passengers, are disadvantageous because they are destroyed by impact of a vehicle.
The present invention contemplates a new, improved barricade which overcomes the above mentioned difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous results.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a barricade is provided. The barricade includes a base including first and second elongate support members which define sockets and a ridge adjacent the first socket. An upright member is supported in a substantially upright position by the base, the upright member including a first leg member which is supported adjacent a first end by the first socket, and a second leg member which is supported adjacent a first end by the second socket. The ridge allows the upright member to deflect upon impact by a vehicle. Signaling means are attached to the barricade member for providing an instruction or warning to vehicular traffic.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a barricade is provided. The barricade includes a base which supports an upright member in a generally vertical orientation. The base includes two removably interlocking sections. Each interlocking section includes a socket for closely receiving a distal end of the upright member and a resilient, deformable area adjacent the socket, the deformable area deforming when the barricade is subjected to an impact, permitting the upright member to deflect somewhat and then return to a generally vertical orientation when the impact is removed.
One aspect of the present invention resides in an easily erected, portable barricade which resists damage upon impact with a vehicle.
Another aspect of the present invention is the provision of a traffic barricade which reduces the hazard posed to vehicle occupants or road workers if the barricade is hit by a vehicle.
Still another aspect of the present invention resides in a lightweight barricade upright which does not require external bracing and resists toppling.
Other aspects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment.